


From Night Till Morning

by LooxLikeAlix



Series: Xyr Name is Flea [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic Bliss, Other, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooxLikeAlix/pseuds/LooxLikeAlix
Summary: Two short vignettes following "Live Is Never Easy" (Constance/Genderfluid!Flea):- The Tales of Xyr Body- Tangled Sheets And Messy Hair





	From Night Till Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This are two more works that I originally wrote in 2014 but that I hadn't published yet. They follow the events after "Life Is Never Easy".

THE TALES OF XYR BODY

Your fingers are uncertain as they touch xyr skin. Both your legs are still half tangled over the candle-lighted bed, and Flea’s body looks almost fragile with xys eyes closed and xyr breath soft.

There are scars across the soft skin that you are learning to discover that you don’t dare to ask about. Some old and almost faded in xyr arms, a big one that starts below xyr left ribs and goes almost five inches along xyr side. And some scattered over xyt tights.

Time slips lazily between the both of you and Flea’s voice finally break the silence with a whisper. “Do you want me to stay the night?”

For a moment you contemplate asking xem if xe wants, if xe needs to, if xe is really happy laying like this in your arms. But you realize that you might not get an answer, and the fact is that right now you do need xem to stay. So you you just nod and sigh happily when she cuddles over your chest.

* * *

TANGLED SHEETS AND MESSY HAIR

With her body wrapped in white sheets and her hair spread on the pillow, Constance looks like a work of art. She's lying on her front, her face inches away from being disturbed by the early sunlight that comes through the window and one of her hands almost touching Flea's face. When xe wakes up, the peace in her face makes Flea smile and xe wants to freeze this moment and keep it forever in xyr mind.

Constance's breaths are soft and xe wants to caress her face with the tip of xyr fingers to make sure that this is real, that xe has the privilege to see Constance like this. The extension of her skin under the still dim light of the parisian autumn, the locks for her hair curling like the warmest fire over the white that surrenders them, the cinnamon constellations that are the freckles across her shoulders, every inch of that body that xe has learned to love more than xe ever thought xe would be able to love anyone.

But Flea won't move. Xe won't break the spell of Constance's silent rest or disturb the minutes she's still stealing from the day with her sleep. The world can be still turning around outside of the room, but in the bed time slips lazily on this Sunday morning and Flea has every intention to grasp as much as xe can before the reality tries to catch up with them.

When the sun finally reaches Constance's soft skin, she starts to wake up slowly and Flea wants to break the distance between them and kiss her, but at the same time xe is afraid of breaking the moment of her awake, of missing how her eyelashes flutter for an instant before she blinks and smiles at xyr. So xe watches in silence how her whole body shudders as she stretches a bit, letting the sheet that covers her slide a bit more over her body and allowing xyr see more of her soft curves.

Xe can't help but smile when her hand moves to rest over xyr cheek in a clumsy gesture, and as Constance tangles her legs with Flea's and puts a lock of hair behind her ear with a sleepy smile, Flea closes again xyr eyes and has to remind xyrself that this is not a dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter under @calixcapicua


End file.
